


The Missing Walker

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>.  #15 - Blackout.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Missing Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). #15 - Blackout.

* * *

Nora gathers her children in the main room, and realizes one is missing.

Armed with a flashlight, she goes up the stairs, leaps over a fire truck, a teddy bear and the remnants of what once was a Barbie doll.

The wind blows hard and Nora, who yet doesn’t scare easily, jumps with fright at the sound of branches brushing the walls. For a second, she wishes they were safe from the violent storm in the protectiveness of their Pasadena’s house.

Yet she’s alone in the ranch with her bunch. William had to work. Again.

She checks each room, under the beds, in the closets. No kid.

When in the half-light of the stairs to the attic, she notices two glistening pearls of light similar to cats’ eyes shining in the darkness of the night. Sat on the stairs in front of the window, hypnotized by the flashes of lighting illuminating the sky and his blue gaze is Kevin.

Nora thought she’d find her five year old son trembling with fear. He’s the only Walker enjoying the blackout and marveling at the sight of Nature’s wrath.

And Nora has a feeling that this kid will never cease to surprise her.

  



End file.
